Final Fantasy X Slayers' Style
by Yumekage
Summary: CHAPTER V- updated. The Slayers gang have been warped into another dimension (FFX universe) thus making Lina a summoner and Gourry a human from the past. In the middle of the their pilgrimage, something went terribly wrong
1. The meeting with Sinny

**Final Fantasy X – Slayers' Style.  
  
Chapter I – The Meeting With Sinny  
**

Disclaimer: I do not OWN any characters from Final Fantasy X nor any characters from Slayers. I wish I could though...XP. That'll be the day. The Slayers' characters are own by Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi while Tidus and the rest of the gang is own by the great people from Squaresoft and Square-Enix  
  
What if the Slayers characters are in the Final Fantasy X universe replacing the original character? Weird? I know, but hey, I love both of them!

* * *

Before we begin, all the words in _Italic_ are the characters thought, kay! Well then let us start the show! Let us start off at Zanarkand shall we. Somewere in the large city that never sleeps, a blonde figure was walking towards a huge crowd.  
  
Random kid 1: Sign my blitzball!  
  
Gourry: Okay!  
  
Random kid 2: Me too!  
  
Gourry: Sure thing!  
  
Random chick: Are you busy tonight?  
  
Gourry: Yeah, I'm suppose to find Lina!  
  
Lina: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Me: GOURRY!! Stick to the ORIGINAL line!  
  
Gourry: Uh, I don't date girls who have big boobs.  
  
Lina: ::more sweatdrop::  
  
Random girls: Hei, at least they're not freakingly large like Nahga's!!  
  
Nahga: What!! How dare you call this beautiful figure weird!! Ohohohoho, you're just jealous because you're boobless like Lina!  
  
Lina: NAHGA!!!! FLARE ARROW!!! FLARE ARROW!! FLARE ARROW!!  
  
Nahga: FREEZE ARROW!!! FREEZE ARROW!! FREEZE ARROW!!  
  
Me: You know, this fight will never if this keeps on......  
  
Random kids: 1-2-3-  
  
Gourry: Oh, I know this! 4-5-6-7-8-9-10-  
  
Random kids: Uh o..kay, anyway, teach us how to play blitzball!!  
  
Gourry: Sorry, I can't tonight! Maybe after the dreams disappear!! Bye, got a game to catch!  
  
Phibby: Hei! That's supposed to be my line!!  
  
Me: You're giving away the plot, Gourry!!  
  
As he was walking towards the blitzball stadium, Gourry spotted his father's picture on one of the buildings.  
  
Gourry: You're MY father? Now I know how Tidus feel.......Hmph!  
  
Almayce & Jecht: Are you saying that I'm ugly!!!!  
  
Me: Jecht!! What are you doing here!!!  
  
Jecht: I'm looking for that son of mine!!  
  
Me: Who? Shuin?  
  
Jecht: No! That's my other wife's son!!  
  
Me: .............  
  
Tidus: DAD!! How dare you cheat on mom!!  
  
Jecht: So that's where you were hiding! Come back here!!!  
  
Tidus: Eeep! ::runs away::  
  
At the stadium, all of Gourry's fans were surrounding him like flies.  
  
Gourry: Hei, get away from me or I'll let you taste my yogurt for brain!!  
  
Fans: ............eew............::runs away::  
  
Gourry: Phew..  
  
Me: What do you mean 'phew'. You keep on creating your own lines and I will give Lina your Sword Of Light!  
  
Lina: YAY!!  
  
Gourry: NOOO!!  
  
And then, the blitzball competition started. Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. Somewhere in Zanarkand, a big giant blob was coming.  
  
Phil: solemn face while showing Sin his sake Don't drink and drive......  
  
Sin:sweatdrop...uh, Ms Director, maam. Can I kill my so-called best friend now?  
  
Me: No. But you can kill the city and the citizents.  
  
Sin: shrug Fine by me.  
  
And so Sin started to shoot lasers from it's mouth. Unfortunately, one of the beams hit the stadium and made Gourry fell to his doom.  
  
Gourry: But then somehow I revive......Oh, Aur- I mean Phil! What are you doing here!!  
  
Phil: Waiting for my justice speech! Ahem, destroying buildings and killing fake dreams is a bad thing to do Sinny! For the father of justice-  
  
Amelia: And the daughter of justice-  
  
Phil & Amelia: -Will punish you !!::strikes pose::  
  
Gourry:......Sinny?  
  
Sin: What kind of a nickname is that!! Maybe I should start calling you Philly, Philly!!  
  
Phil: Come on, Girry! Lets escape!  
  
Gourry: ....Girry? The name is Gourry, old man!  
  
Amelia: Oh no, Gourry-san is starting to become Tiddy(Tidus)!!  
  
Me: GAAAAAH!! Please continue the story, Mr Pacifist and Mrs Crazy!!!  
  
Both Gourry and Mr Pacifist started to escape from this goddamn place. When suddenly the cute boy from the earlier scene appears....  
  
Gourry: Hei kid, you gotta escape from this god-forsaken place. Just teleport or something like you mazokus always do!!  
  
Tidus & Yuna: Why are all of you condemning Zanarkand?  
  
Phibby: ::vein popping:: Kid!? It is starting, don't cry.  
  
Gourry: Huh?  
  
Gourry didn't know that the cute dark lord has just warn him because unexpectedly Phibby kicked Gourry on his sensitive organ..  
  
Phibby: Like I said, do not cry and bye-bye Wow, it rhymes! ::teleports away::  
  
Gourry: ..Shit....::clutching his bruised organ::  
  
Me: Could someone heal him? Lina? Syphiel? Amelia?  
  
After Gourry had been healed by a red haired sorceress for who knows why, Gourry and Phil once again ran like lunatics.  
  
Xellos: I never did say anything before so here goes, Lina and Gourry sitting in a tree, K-I-S S-HIT!!!  
  
Barney: Hey, kids! Lets sing our favourite song! I love Xellos, Xellos loves me, just like one big mazoku family, with a great big hug and a kiss for me and you(Xellos), won't Xellos says he loves me too! bats eyelashes  
  
Xellos: No, NO!, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I hate you!! I HATE YOU!!!!! ::teleports away::  
  
Me: That was a good thinking, Lina. Bringing the purple dinosaur in this fic and now please, end his life.  
  
Lina: Sure.  
  
Afterwards, you could hear a certain dinosaur screaming in the background. Back to the heroes. A sinspawn came to greet them by releasing the sinscales.  
  
Phil: Here. ::hands over microphone:: I hope you know how to use this.  
  
Gourry: What's this for?  
  
Phil: We have to convince them to repent for their sins.  
  
Gourry: Sins? You mean there're more of that ugly blob points at Sin!? Well then, I don't need no stinkin' microphone! All I need is this baby. ::unsheathed Sword Of Light:: Light come forth!  
  
Gourry started to slaughter the enemies until Phil spoke.  
  
Phil: My boy, look at that ::points at Sin::. We call it Sin the Giant Blob.  
  
Gourry: I know that already old man, but I didn't know his full name is Sin the Giant Blob?  
  
Phil: Yes, it is. Just like Mickey the Mouse and Woody the Pecker...  
  
Sin:...............I'm being insulted...That's it!!!!  
  
Overcome by anger and hatred for Phil, Sin used his overdrive skill, which is sucking everything into it's, uh...backside..  
  
Phil: Come on, sonny Jim, We gotta get into that stink hole! ::drags Gourry by the collar::  
  
Gourry: No! NO! The horror!  
  
Beneath Sin's backside, Phil released Gourry and started talking nonsense with the giant blob.  
  
Phil: Are you sure.  
  
Sin: Hey man, I never said anything, you lunatic!!  
  
Gourry: What-What's going on here!!  
  
Phil: ::Once again pulls Gourry up by the collar:: This is it. This is you're story. Once upon a time, far far away-  
  
Gourry: ::looking at the 'thing' absorbing him and Phil:: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
And then everything became dark.  
  
**-To Be Continue-**

Me: Phew, one chapter finish!  
  
Gourry: Um, why is it that I'm the only one who is OOC?  
  
Me: Really? Oh well!  
  
Lina: It doesn't matter, Gourry. You'll always be your Jellyfish self. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review


	2. Justice Heroes? What's That?

**Chapter II – The Justice Heroes?**** What's that?**

Gourry's POV.

_It felt like a dream, because I was the dream, the dream of the author, I felt like I was alone………I wish someone, anyone was beside me so that they could treat me for lunch… I'm soooooooooooooooo hungry…_

After talking nonsense to himself, Gourry finally woke up and saw that he was not in his Zanarkand anymore. He was on top of some sort of underwater ruin, in the middle of nowhere.

Gourry: Anybody here? *silence* Lina? *silence* OII, DRA-MATA!!!!!

Suddenly, Gourry heard something.

Gourry: Hmmm, it sounded like the words Lina used to say be..fore….cas…ting..the…..uh oh…

Lina: DRAGU SLAVE!!!!!!

And everything went dark, again.. When he woke up, again, he realized that now he was in one of the underwater ruins. 

Tidus: What happened to that big ugly fish thingy?

Me: What? You mean Geosgaeno? Apparently, it died after being blasted by the Dragu Slave………What are you doing here Tidus?

Tidus: Uh, bye!

Gourry's POV

_I felt like I was finally out of the empty non-frying pan that was currently cooking nothing and into the empty freezer. I don't even understand what I was saying but I know one thing. I'm sooooooooooooooo hungry.._

Gourry: Brrr, so cold. *saw some twigs* hmmm, all I need is fire.

????: Fireball!

Out of the blue, some unknown idiotic cast just helped Gourry by lighting up the twigs.

Gourry: Ooh, fire! Thanks Lina!

Somewhere, a red haired girl suddenly blushed by the unexpected thanks.

Lina: *flustered* You don't have to write that, you know!

Me :Oh I can do whatever I want!

With the comfort of the warm fire, Gourry unconsciously doze off but was waken up later by his growling stomach.

Gourry: Be quiet. *sigh* If worse comes to worse, I can always find some monsters and eat them… 

All: Yuck!

As if his prayers have been answered, a fiend suddenly ambushed him so queue the battle song.

All: Ten-ten-ten-ten-tententen~

Me: I don't understand….

Gourry: Woah, food!!!!!

And the two beings started to wrestle with each other until the one of the ruin's wall suddenly exploded revealing a blonde- uh, I mean a raven haired girl with her loyal subjects. But, they were too late because Gourry had already eaten the fiend.

All: Again yuck!!!

Amelia: Stand aside petty human for the heroes of justice have-uh, Gourry-san, what are you doing…..?

Gourry: Nibbling.

Loyal subject 1: *points at Gourry* This foul being must be one of those evil doers!

Gourry: Ha?

Loyal subjects 2: Let us crucify him, for it is the justice way.

Gourry: Eh?

Amelia: No. What if this homosapien is one of us? We can't risk crucify one of our ally.

Gourry was stunned as he had no idea what those people were babbling about and if that's not any worse, he was kicked again by the groin by Amelia.

Gourry: No…..not……again……*goes unconscious*

Amelia: Oh, L-sama, I have sinned.

So after our hero was dragged back to Amelia's ship, we found our hero sprawling on the deck. 

Gourry: *groan* Oh…what the hell happened?

As he was just about to make his escape he saw Amelia and a weird looking guy walking towards him.

Black Fox: *in spell casting pose* Uweet, ewet, huyoh, wowzah.

Gourry: Hei, aren't you that Black Fox dude in the Slayers Medieval Mayhem manga? H-ha? What the hell are you saying?

Black Fox: Hmm, are the justice's words too foreign to his eardrum?

And thus the weird man made those funny sounds again.

Black Fox: *still in spell casting pose* Keweet, Hooliyah, Ole.

Gourry: Oi, just speak in plain English will you!

Random subject: Blackened heart man!! *kicked Gourry*

Gourry: H-Hei!! 

Amelia: He said that if you don't want to strip dancing for them for the rest of your life, you have to work.

Gourry: Y-You understand me?

Amelia: Everyone understands the English language but they're tiny brains won't let them use it. 

Gourry: Are they're brains made of yogurt as well?

Amelia: Uh, no. They're made of porn atoms and molecules.

All: ???

Zel: Amelia, don't tell me you're OOC also!

Amelia: *sniff* Zelgadis-san…..I-I have no choice….This is so injustice…..

Zel: Much better.

Gourry: So, I have to do some stupid chores so that I won't be 'abuse' by these freaks?

Amelia: Uh-uh.

Gourry: Okay, but I thought that all of your subjects were into the justice stuff? What happened to their righteous personalities?

Amelia: 'It' died long ago after they were forced into this fic.

Gourry: *changing subject* So what's this 'work' that I have to do?

Amelia: You have to practice your justice speech with me ^^

And so Amelia dragged Gourry to the highest part of the ship to practice their speech.

Amelia: Oh, I never did actually introduce myself. I'm Amelia a Justice Hero.

Gourry: The name's Gourry. I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!

Amelia: *shocked* Did you hit your head or something?

Gourry: Well, you did kick my groin…

Amelia: Oh, sorry about that. It's just that we don't trust any people who is not one of the Justice Hero. We are hated everywhere in Spira. 

Gourry: Really? That's too bad. But, why? And what's a Justice Hero?

Amelia: The Justice Heroes are the people that spread the way of the justice to all of Spirians. But, the people of Spira hated us for our creations.

Gourry: Uh, creations?

Amelia: Our speechina.

Gourry: Uh, speechina?

Amelia: You know, those machine that spread justice speeches? 

Gourry: Sorry, not a clue….

Amelia: …umm, may ask you something? Did you encounter a giant blob before?

Gourry: You mean Sin? Yeah, that freak destroyed my Zanarkand!!

Amelia: Aah, you must have been poisoned by Sin's gas. It is the sickening gas that Sin  produce to brainwash people. You must have sniffed it before. Because the city of Zanarkand has been destroyed 1000 years ago.

Gourry: Are you saying that I've been brainwashed!? That's just crazy, I saw Zanarkand being destroyed by Sin!! 1000 years ago!? You're MAD!! CRAZY!!!

Amelia: It's okay coz I am mad and the gas'll make your head all confusing like, but don't worry coz I'll take you to Luca and find a witchdoctor to cure you. And in the mean time, don't tell people that you're from Zanarkand because it is a sacred place to our Mother of All Creation, L-sama. People'll get mad if you did. Enough of this pointless conversation, let us practice our speech now! …….Wow, that was a lot of lines….

Gourry: *mumbles* I think making a speech is even more pointless……….

Behind scene-

Lina: Here Zel. *hands him an mp3 player* Let us not listen to their heart wrenching speech, shall we?

Zel: Thanks, I owe you one. *puts headphone*

Xellos: And I'll just go away now….very far away…..

And both of them listened to their mp3 players in maximum volume.

Amelia: Follow me, Gourry-san! Life is wonderful! By the power of Barney's justice,  Sinny shall not prevail for the big blob always loses to the fist of Justice which is the source of all which is good and Sinny is not good so he is the opposite of good which is bad and badness is Sinny!!! For the power of the purple dinosaur shall defeat you!!

Gourry: Uh, could you repeat that. I got lost somewhere between the source of all good and badness is Sinny…

Unfortunately, Amelia didn't have the time to repeat her confusing speech as the big blob came crashing their boat.

Sin: Didn't I told you NOT to call me SINNY!!!!! AAAAAARRGGHH! Feel my wrath!

It was an unpleasant sight as the justice heroes were mutilated by the big slimy gunk. And somehow, Gourry managed to escape but then, he got drown.

Time passed and Gourry's lifeless form can be seen floating in the ocean near the village of Besaid.

Me: *points to the unconscious body* Okay, who wants to give Gourry CPR? Lina?

Lina: *blushed* W-What!? W-W-Why s-should I?

Nahga: I'll do it then.

All: YOU!?

Lina: Oh no, you DON'T!!

Gourry was dying fast but the stupid casts kept on bickering. Lina was arguing with Nahga something about Gourry being her property while the others didn't want to ruin their first kiss by CPRing Gourry.

Me: Why don't you do it Zel. You've been kissed by a guy before so what's the different?

Zel: It's not like I want him to kiss me and beside I thought he was Amelia!! ………uh-oh…*blush*

Amelia: *blush* Zelgadis-san….

Lina: Hehehe.. Zelly, you old sly dog….

Zel: F-forget I said that!!!!

Me: Hmph, excuses! Fine I'll do it then!

Lina: Hehehe….huh? NO! 

Me: Zel, please contain Lina.

Zel: *still blushing* Uh, sure.. *grabs Lina*

And so I went closer to Gourry's floating body. Every now and then I could hear Lina threatening Zel to let her go or else. But, I didn't care, did I ^^

Me: Let me show you the professional way! Here I come, Gourry-sama ^^

Lina: *gasp* NONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONOOOO!!!!

**-To Be Continue-**

Me: Yosh! Another chapter finish!

Lina: NONONONONONONONOOOO!!!

Me: Uh, you can stop yelling 'NO' no, Lina……

Lina: I can't believe this!!!! You can't kiss Gourry!!! You have no right!!!!

Me: And I guess you do?

Lina: *blush* N-No! But I AM that jellyfish's owner so I know what's right for him!!!

Me: Oh, and your lips on his is right for him?

Lina: *blushing harder* W-What!!!!

Zel: That's enough you two!!!! Ahem, thanks for reading and please review……

Amelia: Why does Yumekage-sama loves to tease Lina-san……

Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu! Finally, I got the chance to speak!!

Gourry: ………………………………………………….


	3. Lina? Is that You?

**Chapter III – Lina? Is that you?**

* * *

= End of Chapter II = 

Me: Let me show you the professional way! Here I come, Gourry-sama

Lina: ::gasp:: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOO!!

* * *

My body went closer, closer to Gourry's and I could swear that I heard Lina gasping before looking away. Oh, she really cares about the jellyfish for brain. And now, it's now or never. I put my hands on Gourry's shoulder aaaaaaaand dragged him to the beach.

All: ………?

Me: Hei man! It is easier doing it with Gourry's body on solid ground. Okay, people, look away please.

Everyone did as I told them to except for Lina who was currently glaring at me. Okay, here goes nothing. I brought both of my fist to the air and started punching Gourry his gut continuously until Gourry was coughing the sea water out of his lungs.

All: !!?? You didn't give him the kiss of life?

Gourry: Cough cough cough….ughhh, my stomach don't feel so good……..

Me: Why should I? Gourry's lips is for Lina and Lina only.

Lina: ::blush furiously:: T-That's I-It!!! I'm going to the Besaid temple!! runs away And if

anyone talks about this to anyone, I'm going to help the Mazokus destroy the

world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After letting Gourry rest for a while, I decided to continue the fic.

Gourry woke up from his little nap just to be hit on the head with a blitzball. Overcome with anger, Gourry popped the ball using his Sword Of Light.

Zel: Hei man! That was the last blitzball!!

Gourry: YOU! Are you the one who threw this darn thing on my head!! Now not only my

stomach is in pain, my head is throbbing with a darn headache!!!

Zel: ::stutters:: N-NO!! S-Some rabid monkeys are probably the one who threw the ball, ya?

Gourry: Hmph! I'll kill and eat them later. Anyway, where am I?

Zel: Huh, ya? You're in Besaid, ya? Never seen you before, where're you from, ya?

Gourry: Stop saying 'ya'! If you must know I'm from Zanarkand. The Zanarkand Abe's ace!

Zel: ::shock:: What, ya? Where you say you came from, ya?

Gourry: Oops, uh, I mean uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I got hit in the head by

Lina……..

Zel: ::sighed:: Wow, ya? Thank L-sama! does the Sailormoon pose You're lucky you survive

from Sin, ya. Don't worry, the gas's effect will wear out soon.

Gourry: Oh yeah, Sinny's gas! By the way, I don't give a damn about L-sama or Sin, I just

want something to eat.

Me: Gourry, please don't insult L-sama and just follow the script…. And for the readers

information, the rest of the Besaid Auroch's members do not exist in this fic. The reason

will be out shortly.

And so Zel showed and accompanied Gourry the way to the Besaid village using the 'shortcut'. They were standing near a ledge, looking at the nice view.

Gourry: Woah, those village ladies in the water sure have nice bodies.

Zel: Yeah, I wish that Amelia's body was like that….::sigh::

Lina & Amelia: ::fuming:: PERVERTS!!!! ::whacking Gourry and Zel mercilessly::

Zel: C'mon Gourry! Lets get out of here!! ::pushes Gourry of the ledge:: Geronimo!! ::jumps::

Gourry: ::falls down:: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! COOOULD YOOOUU

AAAT LEEEAAAASSTPPUUUUSSHH MMEEEEE WIIITHOOUUT

TTOUCHIIING MYYY AASSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

Zel: ::blushed:: IIITT WAAAAS AANN AACCCCIIIIDEEEENTT!!!!!

Me: Ah yes, a yaoi moment.

Xellos: Oh, Zelgadis-san! What about me!!

And they both went SPLAAAAASH while the two ladies on the ledge continuously casting and launching dozens of fireballs at them.

After a couple of minutes and healing spells later….

Zel: Yo, my brother! ::puts Gourry in a headlock::

Gourry: AAH!! Z-Zel…..caan't breeaath….rock……skin……hurting….my…neck…

Zel: Oops. ::release Gourry:: Sorry about that Gourry…I just want to ask you to-

Gourry: Sure, I'll join your blitzball team.

Zel: Y-You will!? Thanks. Being a chimera blitzball player is kinda hard as you keep sinking to

the bottom of the watersphere…

Gourry: What about your team member?

Zel: Don't have one. My past team mates were afraid of freakish skin and then I killed them

because they were pissing me off….

Gourry: A heartless blitzball player huh? But, a team with only one player, doesn't that

disqualifies the team?

Zel: Well at first those upper people did thought about disqualifying the Besaid Auroch. But,

they changed their mind after I threatened them….Anyway, lets head out to the village

fast before the two women start to kill us again…

Gourry: Nice. ::starts to swim away::

Outside the village, the two man encounter two freaks.

Noonsa: ::points at Gourry:: Hei, you're that miracle boy!

Dilgear: Shut up, Noonsa! It's not polite to point. ::points at Gourry:: You were attacked by Sin

right?

Noonsa: …..grumble..

Dilgear: Praise be to L-sama ::does Sailormoon pose:: We are the Freakers, our mission is to

kill Sin and take it's meat to our people.

Gourry: That's disgusting!! Hei wait a minute, I didn't even asked anything.

Dilgear: Aren't you that dumb swordsmen? If you are then I have nothing else to say so good

riddance. Come on Noonsa! ::drags Noonsa away::

Zel & Gourry: ……? Whatever. ::walks to Besaid village::

In Besaid…

Zel: Okay, that's my hut over there. I'm going to ask someone to cook for us while you go out

and talk to random people and don't forget to visit the temple. ::walks off::

Xellos: Ooh ooh! Ask me to cook for you!

Zel: After I die, Xellos. After I die.

Gourry: Hei, aren't you going to teach me the Sailormoon pose?

Zel: Huh? Oh, you don't need to learn that, because L-sama's teaching is nothing but crap and

lies..::walks off again::

Gourry:…………….whatever…::walks to the temple::

While Gourry was heading towards the temple, he encountered random people who forced him to have a conversation with them which he rudely pushed away. He also saw the Freakers tent, another weird people to stay away from. Finally, he reached the temple. In the temple he saw tons of people worshipping the statues of dark lords like Shabranigdo and Dark Star.

Gourry: Hmm, now I **know **that these people are crazy..

Old priest: ::points to dark lord statues:: This people-

Gourry: **PEOPLE!?**

Old priest: -are once summoner who were assigned to defeat Sin. But, now they are dead

because-

Gourry: Uuh, I don't think you should explain why the summoners die…

Old priest: Hmph fine! The newest High Summoner was our beloved Shabranigdo…::sigh::

Gourry: **BELOVED!??** Y-You people are crazy! I-I'm out of here! ::runs to the exit but

accidentally went into the Cloister of Trial::(where a certain summoner is taking her

summoner test)

Old priest: HEATHEN!!!

Inside the Cloister of Trials…

Gourry: On no, I'm lost, aren't I?

Zel: Yup, ya?

Gourry: !!?? ::shocked:: What are you doing here Zel?

Zel: I was tired of waiting for the priest to look for me so I went into the Cloister early.

Gourry: Okay, lets just get to Lina fast. This place is kinda creepy.

After a while, they reached the elevator.

Zel: I gotta warn you. The guardians down there- eh, I never explain anything to you did I?

Gourry: Don't worry. I know everything, for the dream of the author is much more

knowledgeable than you pathetic human.

Zel: shrugs If you say so.

And down they went to the deepest part of the Cloister of Trials. There, Gourry saw two more guardians. One of them has her tail sticking out of her dress, while the other one has a horn sticking out of his head.

Zel: The she-dragon is Filia while the he-dragon is Valgarv.

Filia: What are you doing here Zel? You think I can't survive here without my cup of tea, eh?

Val: ……..

Gourry: Is the summoner inside safe?

Zel: How did you know the summoner was inside?

Gourry: As I said before, my intelligence is much greater then yours, filthy human.

Zel: Why do you mock humans, Gourry?

Gourry: Just following the script.

Zel: Okay then, why do you mock humans, Miss Director?

Me: It is the same reason as to why Xellos mocks all of you.

Zel: ::gasp:: You feed on human's negative feeling, too!? You damn Mazoku!!

Me: ::sigh:: No I'm not a Mazoku. I'm just doing it for fun.

Filia: ::looks at Gourry:: W-Who are you?

Gourry: Filia, don't you remember me? We fought Dark Star together.

Filia: Oh yeah, I remember now. Hi Gourry!

Val: Will both of you just shut up and wait for the summoner to come out.

Me: ::glares:: Hei Val, aren't you suppose to talk in bad English just like Kimahri Ronso?

Val: Fine, uhm… shut up, pick spot, wait……

Me: Much better

After a while, the summoner finally came out from the Fayth's room. She was a woman in her….uhm..

Me: Okay, should we follow Yuna's age or Lina's age?

Lina: Mine, of course!

Okay then, she was a petite woman in her….uhm..

Me: Lina, what'a your age?

Lina: Geez! I'm 16! _I think so…_

She was a young petite woman who is currently 16 years old, she has long red hair, and crimson eyes. Although she has a cute face,-

Lina: ::smiles proudly::

-her body left many unspoken as she's flat-chested, short and don't let me start on her personality.

Lina: ::veins popping ::Why you!!?? ::starts chanting the Dragu Slave::

All: NONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO,LINA!!!!

Me: Okay Gourry, just say the lines we were practicing before.

Gourry: Okay! Lina!

Lina: Not now Gourry!!!

Gourry: You may not be as pretty as Yuna or Lulu, but you are in my eyes. Because Lina, I

think you are perfect.

All: Woah! Way the go Gourry!!!! ::claps hand::

Lina: ::stop chanting and blushed furiously:: G-Gourry……

Me: Okay, lets continue!

The young summoner walked shakingly towards the stair but exhaustion took over her as she tripped but luckily, her most loyal guardian, Val, was there to catch her. Well, he should be the one catching Lina if she didn't push him away and levitated towards Gourry.

Tidus: watching the scene intently Why didn't you do like that, Yuna?

Yuna: Humans can't fly except for anime characters. But, how about we 'fly' to my place,

Valefor style.

Tidus: ::smiles:: I would be delighted.

And they both went to Yuna's place for some 'quality time' together

Okay, back to the Slayers.

Lina: ::hugging Gourry:: Did you really mean it, Gourry?

Gourry: ::clutching Lina:: Uhhmm, ::looks at Me::

Me: ::nods head::

Gourry: Yes, Lina. I really mean it.

The summoner was so into the moment that she unconsciously brought her lips to meet Gourry's but was stopped by yours truly.

**To Be Continue.**

Me: Ahahaha! Finally, the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I was trapped in mountains of

homeworks and assignments.

Lina:……………

Gourry: What's wrong Lina?

Amelia: She's just angry that Yumekage-san disturbed her from kis-

Lina: THATWASSOEMBARRASSING!!!

Nahga: Hei, at least you get to try to kiss someone. Right, Gourry. ::flirts at Gourry::

Gourry: o 0

Lina: ::drags Gourry:: Oh, look at the time! Lets go find some food, Gourry!

Gourry: YAY!!

Zel: ………::sigh:: Thanks for reading and review please…I really need my coffee…

Xellos: Hmm, this chapter is a bit rushed, don't you think.

Me: Okay bye-bye! ::gags Xellos::

Gourry: I still think that I'm kinda OOC…….


	4. Obtaining Valefor

**Final Fantasy X – Slayers' Style.  
  
Chapter 4 – Obtaining Valefor.**

Me: Okay, before I start this story. I want to inform the readers that I'm changing the format of this story since some of you have never played FFX before. So bear with me.  
  
Lina: Yeah! ::reads fanfic:: This story doesn't make any sense!  
  
Me: All my stories don't make no sense!  
  
Lina: Right! Just like Gourry...  
  
Gourry: Hoe?  
  
Me: Okay, I don't own bla bla bla bla .......and on with the story!  
  
"Gourry...." The summoner sighed as her face move closer and closer to Gourry's. Gourry was paralyzed by Lina's action. He didn't know what to do. He tried to say something but the only words that could come out was 'Lina'.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
"Eh?" The two of them spoke. And then they saw it. The smirking faces of their friends and most of all my 'oh-I-know-you-want-to-kiss-Gourry-so- badly-but-be-patient-Lina-chan' face. (apparently I made myself as a character in this fanfic ;;;;)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" a very red Lina screamed as she punched Gourry for embarrassing her in front of people making him go unconscious.

* * *

"Uhhhhh, my body is aching all over....."  
  
"That's not surprising,"  
  
"Huh!?" Gourry opened his eyes surprised by the mysterious voice that was talking to him. The first thing he saw was the ground moving even though he was not moving his legs.  
  
"Wow, I'm floating!"  
  
"That'll be the day, Gourry,"  
  
Gourry turned his head to the source of the voice and found Zelgadis. Apparently, Zel was dragging him out of the Cloister Of Trials to the center of the Besaid village.  
  
"Oh, hi Zel! Why didn't you just levitate me?"  
  
"......I don't know...Anyway, we're here, Gourry," Puzzled, Gourry examined the village square and saw the villagers gathering around it while in the middle of the square was Lina herself holding a staff.  
  
"What's going? What's Lina doing?" ask the blonde.  
  
Zelgadis walked toward the square "Just be quiet and watch Gourry. Lina, we're all set," And so he did. Gourry kept his mouth shut and focus his vision on Lina.  
  
Lina nodded at Zel "Okay," _Finally........._ ?? _What is Gourry doing ogling at me_? Even though Lina was supposed to be annoyed by Gourry's action, she couldn't help but blush and let out a small smile.  
  
Gourry was still staring at Lina _Wow, I never notice before but with that summoner's outfit she's wearing, Lina looks so different, in a beautiful kind of way. How more of her skin was exposed for all to see. And that slim legs behind her skirts' slit. Oh no, I'm starting to think hentai thoughts!!_ But, Gourry didn't manage to visualize his dirty thoughts as Lina started to spin the staff she was holding.  
  
This is embarrassing Lina thought as she dances while twirling her staff. While she was dancing, a magic circle was formed in the sky just above Lina followed by a large creature zooming through it. The red creature, which is shaped like a large bird flew pass the villagers and landed in front of Lina.  
  
_So this is the creatures that they call Aeo-something who is supposed to help me fight against Sin_...thought Lina.  
  
"It's called **Aeons**, Lina," I piped.  
  
"Whatever...." Never in her life has she ever seen this type of creature before. As if sensing her fear, the creature bowed it's head. Curious, Lina brought her hand to the bird's head and pat it. _Hei, this bird isn't so bad. I mean sure it's kinda scary looking but I think it likes me.  
  
_"It's because you're it's master," I piped again.  
  
".....Cool," the sorcer-uh, I mean the summoner said while patting the Aeon's head. _Sigh...I've heard that they were supposed to be 8 types of Aeons......great......Well, first thing first, I gotta name you   
_  
"The bird's called **Valefor**," I piped yet again.  
  
"Could you please stop reading my minds!!! And what if I don't want to call him that-that-what's-it's-name!!!" _Oh man, I'm becoming like Gourry.  
_  
"Then what are you going to call it, huh? **Birdy? Wingy? Flyngy? Big Bird? Niwatori**? (Niwatori = Chicken in Japanese ) "Valefor it is!" Lina yelled after much thinking. Before she could turn around and give me one her death glares, she was glomp by the villagers young and.....old.....Sensing the danger, Gourry and the others ran away for safety.  
  
"PERVERTS!!!! BURST RONDO!!!!!!!!" And so the villagers went **BOOM   
**

* * *

Night falls on Besaid village. After recovering from the blast, the villagers threw a party celebrating Lina's first day as a full-fledge summoner and her first Aeon, Valefor. Lina was surrounded by the villagers (by force) while Gourry was busy chatting with Zel.  
  
"Tomorrow we're off to Kilika," the Chimera said while sipping his coffee (at night!!?).  
  
"Why?" the blonde asked while stuffing his mouth with countless of food.  
  
"Because-hei, what happened to 'I'm the all knowledgeable dream'?"  
  
Gourry stopped "Um....I...don't know...?" and continues eating.  
  
"Well anyway, Lina has to go on a pilgrimage to every temple in this world- "  
  
"To get those Aeon thingie "  
  
"...correct. So that she could-"  
  
"Defeat Sin "  
  
"You're quite sharp today, Gourry,"  
  
"Well, I still remember bits and pieces, YUUMMMMM! But why do I have to follow you and Lina?"  
  
"Well, I thought you were searching your way home and staying here won't get you nowhere. Oh, Valgaav and Filia will follow us as well because they're Lina's guardians just like me,"  
  
"Pffft!" came the sound as Gourry sprayed his food out of his mouth. "V- Valgaav!? Lina's guardian!?" a very shocked Gourry asked.  
  
"Don't ask! This story is weird and freaky from the very beginning!! I didn't want to be a part of this crap!! All I want is to find my cure!!!! But, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!!"  
  
Sensing Zel's outburst, I quickly made my way towards him "Take a deep breath Zel, calm down. Here, drink this cup of coffee," I offered him a cup of coffee as I tried to persuade him not to turn into the heartless swordsman. Frightened by the sudden outburst, Gourry quickly walk away and spotted Lina. Beside her were two old villagers and a little girl who was currently stopping her from reaching all those delicious food.  
  
_They should know better than to disturb a very angry Lina_...Gourry thought as he approached the starving summoner with plates of food.  
  
"Um, Lina?"  
  
"Stay away from the summoner!"  
  
"You're a bad man!"  
  
"Heathen!"  
  
"I brought food,"  
  
"**FOOOOOD**!!" Lina yelled as she swiped the plates from Gourry's hand.  
  
"But Lady summoner...."  
  
"Oh shtuff iff frampsh!!! (Oh, stuff it gramps!!)" Lina ignored the annoying old geezers and continue on filling her stomach with food. After she was quite pleased with her full stomach, Lina dragged Gourry away from the heathens-blabbering villagers.  
  
"Thanks Gourry for saving me from those annoying people, ahhh" Gourry just smiled as Lina rub her pudgy belly. "And thanks for earlier,"  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"In the Cloister Of Trials,"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Gaah! I meant thank you for breaking the temples rule by going inside the Cloister Of Trials which is a no villagers zone just so you could find and save me....."  
  
Gourry scratched his head "Oh that? Actually I was running away from this Dark Lord praying monk and accidentally went inside the Cloister thingie," Lina sweatdrop as Gourry just smile.  
  
_Should have known.....that Jellyfish for brain_....But somehow, Lina felt a tad disappointed knowing the truth. "Hei, Gourry? Why don't we ditch this stor- "  
  
"Lina-sama! You promised to finish telling me the story about the beautiful and talented sorceress!" The little girl from before whined as she pull on Lina's skirt.  
  
A sinister smile was formed on Lina's lips. _Lina-sama? Ah, although the villagers are annoying, I can't get enough of all this attention. _A quiet sinister laughter could be heard from Lina.  
  
Gourry sighed "Beautiful and talented sorceress, eh? Who could that be I wonder.." Lina let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
Lina turned to the little girl "Now now little girl. I'll be with you shortly after I finish punish this heathen." And with that sentence, a sweatdrop was form on Gourry's head. The little girl nods her head before retreating towards the two geezers.  
  
"I am not a heathen...." Gourry complained.  
  
"Of course not. You're a jellyfish for brain " Lina replied with a sweet smile.  
  
"I don't know which is worse...."  
  
"Tee-hee," Lina couldn't help but giggle at Gourry's cluelessness. Somehow being around Gouury made her relax and calm and most important made her forget those nagging villagers. For a moment, the two of them just stood there enjoying each other's company when...  
  
"Lina-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl called Lina impatiently making Lina fell backwards.  
  
"Uh, coming!" Lina replied back while letting out a big sigh of frustration and disappointment. "So I guess we'll see each other again, tomorrow," Gourry scratched his head.  
  
"Tomorrow?" That stupid question got Gourry a bonk on his head.  
  
"I thought Zel had told you about the pilgrimage!" Lina yelled back.  
  
Gourry clasped his hand together "Ah, that pilgrimage! I remember!" Sighing again Lina turned to the direction of the little girl.  
  
"Yes, **THAT** pilgrimage. So, see you tomorrow Gourry. ......oh boy...." The 'oh boy' part was from seeing the enthusiastic look the girl and the 2 old villagers was giving her. Lina just gave them a small wave.  
  
Sensing her distress Gourry pat her head and said "Just smile Lina, just smile," .......silence..........  
  
"SMILE!?!?!? I'LL SHOW YOU 'SMILE'!!!! INVERSE CRUSH!!!!!" And everything went dark again for Gourry.....  
  
**To Be Continue...**  
  
Me: Wow, it has been a long tome since I've updated this story.....  
  
Zel: I don't mind if you don't update at all!  
  
Me: Awww, Zelly pinches Zel's cheek Owwwww! That is one thick skin.....You know I wrote this story because I can't get enough of all of you. Lina and Gourry especially.  
  
Zel: Geee thanks....  
  
Amelia: You're very sarcastic today Zelgadis-san...  
  
Lina: Leave him alone Amelia.  
  
Gourry: Please revi-ooof!  
  
Xellos: pushes Gourry PLEASE REVIEW because sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
All: That didn't make any sense....... 


	5. The Beginning Of The Pilgrimage

**Final Fantasy X – Slayers' Style  
  
Chapter V – The Beginning Of The Pilgrimage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and FFX, maybe in my dream or when I'm insane......And thank you for all those lovely people that review this fic

* * *

After witnessing Lina's famous Inverse Crush attack, Zelgadis went over Gourry's unconscious form (after finding his inner calmness) "Could you stop making him go unconscious every now and then....." Lina just hmph-ed as a reply "Well it's not my fault the jellyfish kept saying unnecessary things!" Zelgadis just looked at her and let out a sigh. "You two have such a weird relationship.." That made Lina's cheek turned pink.  
  
"We are NOT in a relationship!!!" a very pink Lina shot back at him before fleeing towards the waiting little girl.  
  
"........Miss denial...." Zelgadis muttered under his breath. He then shook Gourry's body as an attempt to wake him up.  
  
"Uuunngghh......" Gourry groaned as he rubbed his throbbing head.  
  
"Here let me cure that bump for you," offered Zelgadis as he cure Gourry's 'injury' with a Recovery spell. After receiving a 'thanks' from Gourry, the two of them sat on their spot in silence. Zelgadis was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"How can you stand being pummeled by Lina everyday?" That question has been nagging him for sometime now.  
  
"It's not so bad," This made Zel quirked an eyebrow. "I mean that's Lina for you, she's barbarous, short-tempered, greedy, materialistic-"  
  
"If Lina overhears our conversation, you know what the consequences will be," Zelgadis silently ask Gourry while giving a quick nervous glance at the unexpected 'summoner'.  
  
"Oh, right.." With a small chuckle Gourry made a 'I'm zipping my mouth now' gesture.  
  
"But Lina also has her charm," Zelgadis ponders at this while remembering his past experiences with the red-head.  
  
"You got that right. You may not notice it, but Lina could be very nice at times,"  
  
".....really!?" Another quick nervous glance towards Lina. "Changing the topic....I saw how you looked at Lina this evening, Gourry. Would you mind sharing your thoughts?" Zelgadis asked Gourry with a sly smile. For a second, Gourry's face was unreadable to Zel as he was recalling a certain hentai thought towards Lina earlier but quickly shook the thoughts away.  
  
Seeing that Gourry isn't responding, Zelgadis tried again. "She's one of a kind, isn't she?"  
  
"She is," replied Gourry instantly. For a second a smile was formed on Zel's lips but it quickly changed into a frown. That's right. Lina and Gourry can't have this feeling now, not if Lina is....  
  
"...I gotta warn you Gourry. Don't get too attached to Lina," Zelgadis warned. Puzzled, Gourry gave him that usual clueless look. Sighed, Zelgadis spoke again "Just don't have feelings for Lina, okay. It's for you're own good, you and Lina," _Although that may be a little too late.......  
  
_"Why? And what if Lina's the one who falls for me?"  
  
_That's also may be a tad too late_..."....Well, it's late already. Why don't you get some sleep. We're leaving the first thing tomorrow," With the harsh tone Zelgadis was using, it could seem that he was ordering Gourry rather than suggesting.  
  
Taken back by Zel's harshness, Gourry excused himself and went towards the Besaid's inn. Halfway, Gourry stopped his track and throws a worry look at Zelgadis. Zel was currently sitting cross-legged on the ground watching Lina with an emotionless expression.  
  
_Something's wrong.........And Zelgadis won't tell me why...Maybe I'll ask Lina tomorrow...._And with that he entered the inn and went into a deep slumber.  
  
"Where am I?" Gourry asked no one in particular. "Wait a minute! Wasn't I sleeping in the village's inn before? Then what am I doing in the Besaid's harbor?" With a confuse mind, Gourry started walking along the wooden harbor when he saw.....  
  
_Ei? Isn't that Lina? What's she doing here?_ Without a second thought, Gourry jogged towards Lina. Lina, who was standing at the edge of the harbor, seems to be searching for something.  
  
"Oi, Lina!" Even though Gourry was calling her name, she didn't even make a move, not even an eye-contact.  
  
"I really hope that the others won't find us," the summoner suddenly spoke.  
  
"What?" Now Gourry was really confused.  
  
Turning so that she could see him, Lina spoke again "You won't leave me, will you?" But before a very confuse Gourry could answer her question, a mysterious figure appears before them.  
  
"Gourry-san!" It was none other than Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. "It is unjust for you to be here with Lina-san alone! Didn't Zelgadis-san warn you about getting too attach with Lina-san!"  
  
"Zel did?" the summoner asked with a hint of disappointment.  
  
"That's right, you foolish human," a mysterious voice suddenly spoke. That got Gourry's attention. He quickly searched for the source of the voice and saw Xellos standing behind him. "You have no chance with Lina, no one has. But, me, with the help of your father, Lina will fall to me!" Xellos laughed as he grabbed Lina by her shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean, she'll be yours!" Gourry snapped back as he tries to reach out for Lina but found himself paralyze. Xellos continues laughing. "Answer me!!!" Gourry yelled. His body was shaking with fury.  
  
Xellos gave Gourry a smirk "Sore wa himitsu desu," he calmly replied as he lifted Lina's chin and brought his lips closer to hers. Gourry's blood froze.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!!" Gourry roared, anger consuming him and yet Xellos did not falter.  
  
"LINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

* * *

"LINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Gourry screamed, jolting from his bed. His breath was ragged and sweat was trickling down his forehead. Remembering Xellos, Gourry quickly searches his surrounding for that damn Mazoku.  
  
Xellos: Hei! ::pouts::  
  
And realized that he's not at the harbor anymore but in his room_. Just a dream_.......Even though he kept repeating himself that it was all a dream, he couldn't shake this bad feeling that something is going to happen, and it involves Xellos. Gourry gritted his teeth. _Calm down Gourry...This is so unlike me...what happened to the calm jellyfish for brain.._. Reassuring himself that nothing will happen to Lina, Gourry emptied his mind and regained his composure. _That's right! Nothing will happen as long as I'm there to protect Lina_. And with that, he gave his Hikari no Ken (SoL) a quick glance before going back to sleep.  
  
Somewhere in his hut, Zelgadis had heard Gourry's scream, ".........must have been a dream about food," and went to bed.

The next morning...

After a quick breakfast at the inn, Gourry met up with Zelgadis and Filia in the village's square. Sensing the absent of the other two members, Gourry asked "G' Morning! Ei? Where's Lina and that Dragon boy?"  
  
Noticing Gourry, Zel replied "Oh, morning Gourry. Lina is still in the temples, probably saying her goodbyes to the village folks..as for Valgaav...." He turned towards Filia.  
  
"I didn't see Valgaav since morning. I bet he's at the harbor waiting (impatiently) for us. As for Yumekage-san, she'll probably pop by anytime soon," Filia answered. The three of them remained in silence.  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
"Where the hell is Lina!?" Zel yelled in frustration.  
  
"Maybe we should go to the harbor first. Lina will be find on her own (with her spells)," Filia suggested. Zel just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be Lina's guardians? So shouldn't you be guarding Lina?" Gourry suddenly informed them. Zel and Filia arched their eyebrows and simultaneously said "Guard Lina!? Guard the Dra-mata (Dragon Spooker) who has THE Dragu Slave and Ragna Blade' s spell!? Where have you been, Gourry!?"  
  
"Well, even though Lina is the most powerful sorceress/summoner in the world, she was assigned this pilgrimage with 3 guardians. Now why do you think she needs 3 guardians?" Gourry asked. The two of them blinked.  
  
".....for fun, no, for some company?" Filia guessed.  
  
_Why would Lina wants Valgaav for company..._Zel thought.  
  
Zelgadis remained silent, "Gourry's got a point. I mean, who knows what kind of bizarre creatures this story has installed for us?"  
  
_How about Xellos....."_Waiting for Lina it is!" Gourry happily exclaimed.  
  
And right on cue, Lina immerges from the temple's door with a suspicious looking bag. _Finally......_Zel and Filia thought with a grim face. Noticing the carried beg, Filia asked "What's the beg for?"  
  
Lina did a double take which surprise everyone. Getting suspicious, Zel repeated Filia's question. Lina seems hesitant to answer, but she answers it anyway.  
  
"I-It contains g-gifts for the temple we're going to visit,"  
  
Picking up a familiar scent from Lina's bag, Gourry replies "I don't think the temple people wants food, Lina., unless they have no money. Does that mean that they're poor? What if ack-ITAI!!!!!!!" Gourry fell backwards after an unexpected flying food whammed his head.  
  
"SHUT IT!!!!" Lina screamed at Gourry.  
  
"'Gifts' for the temple? Or for you?" Zelgadis mocked.  
  
"Wooooops! Eheheheeee....he," ..big sigh.. "Well I wouldn't have brought this bag (not the food) if I have my cape!" the summoner argued.  
  
Gourry stood up and brushed himself, "Yeah! You wouldn't believe how much stuff she could hide in that cape of her!"  
  
"But, that BIG bag will just slow you down! And beside, you can buy your food when we reach Kilika!" Zel told her. Knowing that she won't win this argument, Lina admits defeat, not without muttering a curse or two.  
  
"Well then! Since everyone's ready (minus Valgaav), lets move out!" the party moves towards Besaid's main gate. While everyone was walking enthusiastically, Lina's steps were getting smaller and smaller until she eventually stopped walking. Nobody realizes this except for Gourry. Turning around, he saw Lina looking at the temple and the village as if she was memorizing every detail of the place, but he couldn't see her expression as her bangs were covering her eyes.  
  
"Lina...?" surprised, Lina turned and shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing, Gourry. Nothing at all," and she resumed walking.  
  
Reaching the village's main gate, they saw a group of villagers waiting for them probably to say their farewells.  
  
"Lina-sama!" called one of them.  
  
"What's all the hub-bub people?" Lina rudely replied which receives an elbow to her ribs by Zel.  
  
"Uh haha, I mean what ever is the matter," she unwillingly corrected herself.  
  
"My lady summoner! All of us want to wish you a very safe journey,"  
  
"We hope that you will obtain the one that you are seeking,"  
  
"May the Golden Lord always watches over you, Lina-sama,"  
  
"Goodbye, Lina-sama...."  
  
_.......Lord Of Nightmares.....watches over me? No problem there......_Lina cursedly thought "Thank you, everyone and, goodbye,"  
  
So, the four of them began their pilgrimage and their first destination is Kilika. But they are unaware of the golden eyes that are focusing on their every movement....

".......it is time....."

**-To Be Continue -**

Lina: Who's the Golden-eye dude?  
  
Me: Sore wa himitsu desu  
  
Xellos: My first appearance! And I like it!  
  
Lina: XELLOS!?!? How dare you tried to kiss me!?!? ::chants Ragna Blade::  
  
Xellos: Aww, Lina-san. It was just a dream.  
  
Gourry: ::glares at Xellos::  
  
Xellos: Oooooh! Gourry-san can be really frightening at times!  
  
Gourry: .....review please....


End file.
